


Periodically Nerdy

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, Coming Inside, For all your porn needs who doesn't love pwtp, Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Nerd Jack, Oral, Porn with tiny Plot, R!PNAU, Reverse Punk Nerd AU, cum, punk Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: Jack may or may not have forgotten Hiccup is coming over. He was working on an essay instead, but Hiccup is sure to distract him from it for some forced relaxation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea me and Syndeh (@tumblr) came up with. Hiccup really, really loves getting fucked, even though it never happens. When it does, the touch, bad-ass punk becomes a whimpering mess~
> 
> Art by Syndeh! (syndeh.tumblr.com) Seriously go check him out he's awesome.

The apartment was dead quiet, save for the usual background noises. The occasional drip from the leaky faucet, producing a clear ‘ping’ in the sink. The yelling from a neighbour down the hall, telling someone to “pass the goddamn ball”. The gentle hum of the refrigerator.

The frantic typing on a keyboard.

One might be tempted to describe Jack’s keyboard abuse as ‘aggressive’, but that would be a misjudgment. ‘Hasty’ and ‘too distracted to notice the amount of noise he produces’ would be vastly more accurate. When Jack worked, he _went for it_ , and was often too preoccupied to notice the world around him, sometimes for hours on end. It was a good thing he had a caring boyfriend that would call him during his study-days to demand he eat something.

Jack was home alone, both his roommates having gone out to party and possibly not return till sunrise. He hadn’t joined them, because that would have meant a certain hangover tomorrow, and Jack didn’t fancy one of those.

Besides, having the room for himself was perfect for work. Now he could finish that essay for _Child Psychology II_! Sure, it wasn’t due for another two weeks, but he liked to get things out of the way as fast as possible. He just didn’t quite have the peace of mind to relax when there were assignments looming over him; it made him uncomfortable.

He had only one more page or so to go when the doorbell shattered his concentration. He sighed, annoyed, and got up to answer the door. Probably someone at the wrong apartment; it happened all the time here.

Jack checked the peephole. Brown hair with streaks of red and green. Piercings. Fuck. He opened the door and hoped he hadn’t said that out loud.

“Nice to see you too, sweetie,” Hiccup said with an arched eyebrow.

“No, I mean yes, but- ugh!”

“You forgot I was coming over, didn’t you?”

“Maybe?”

“Distracted again?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, are you gonna let me in anyway or do I have to stay here?”

Jack stepped aside, letting his boyfriend in and shutting the door behind him. “Sorry…”

Hiccup laughed while he put his leather coat on a peg. He gave Jack a little kiss - a quick innocent peck on his lips. Jack started at the sudden cold of Hiccup’s lip piercing, and they both giggled.

“Cold?”

“Freezing,” Jack replied. He opted for a hug instead, which was gratefully accepted by his boyfriend.

“So… I was working on this essay…” Jack started.

“Jaaack…” There was a distinct warning in Hiccup’s tone.

“Movie after?” The white-haired nerd produced the sweetest of smiles, hoping the other wouldn’t mind. “It’s just ten more minutes!”

Hiccup’s lips turned to a thin, unimpressed line. “You’re always studying. It’s Friday night, Jack, leave that stuff for later and relax!”

“I’m almost done, I swear! Besides, you’re always working on your little project too so you’re just as bad as I am.”

“Am not! I’m not the one that forgot we were hanging out tonight!”

That… was a good point. But still Jack insisted until Hiccup threw up his hands in surrender.

“Fine, you win. 15 minutes tops, then you’re mine. Besides,” Hiccup continued, “I came here straight from the shop. I need to shower first.”

“The _Impala_?” Gobber, the owner of the garage where Hiccup worked part time, allowed his studded employee to work on his own projects after hours. For the past year, that project had been a worn-down, rusted, quite-past-near-death _Chevrolet Impala_. Gobber had deemed the wreck unsuitable for anything but scrap, but Hiccup was dead-set on reviving it.

The brunet explained what he’d been doing - sanding and un-denting mostly - while they migrated through the apartment to the bedroom. There, Jack flopped down onto his bed with his laptop, forgetting the rest of the world again. He didn’t even watch Hiccup undress. A _Rise Against_ T-shirt with more than one grease stain, ripped skinny jeans, and steel-toed boots were dropped on or around Jack’s chair, but he didn’t even look up at the loud ‘THUD’ of the boots.

Resigned to his fate of being ignored, Hiccup went to take that shower.

Jack’s precious 15 minutes were well spent, but when Hiccup came back from the bathroom, he still wasn’t done.

“Jaaaaack,” his boyfriend warned.

“Almoooost!”

“We had a deal Jack.”

The nerd glanced to the door, where Hiccup stood with a towel around his waist. Then he glanced back at the screen. He figured he still had a minute or two because Hic had to get dressed before he could forcibly take his laptop away, right?

Suddenly the screen, Jack’s glasses, and Jack himself were showered in tiny water droplets.

“HEY!”

Hiccup stopped shaking out his hair and stepped back just in time to avoid Jack’s flailing arm.

“Come on, save and quit, snowflake!”

“Almost! And stop calling me snowflake.” Jack sat up so he could keep an eye on his evil partner.

“Why? It describes you well.”

“I should’ve never dyed my hair white,” Jack mumbled.

“No, it looks great on you. I love it.” Hiccup said as he rummaged in ‘his drawer’.

Despite the urge to finish his work, Jack’s eyes were drawn to the dragon tattoo on Hiccup’s back. The thing started at his shoulder blades and went all the way down his back, the tail dipping right below the edge of the towel. Hiccup fished out a pair of boxer briefs, faced Jack, and dropped the towel alltogether, giving his boyfriend a different view to appreciate.

The pierced man was half hard - probably from giving this little show. Jack knew he liked to do that, and he immediately felt his own physical response. It was with the greatest difficulty and a show of superhuman self-control, that he tore his eyes away from the beautiful body and back to his essay. He could hear Hiccup huff, but he did not look again. Not even a little peak. Surely if he did, he wouldn’t have the strength to avert his eyes again.

He saved his process just in time. Hiccup didn’t just take away the laptop, oh no. He went for a completely different tactic. His lips brushed Jack’s ear and he planted a little kiss just below Jack’s earlobe.

“I saw you stare,” he murmured. “Don’t you deny it.”

Jack turned a dark shade of red.

“I think you need to relax,” Hiccup continued. He kissed Jack’s neck now, slowly, deliberately. Jack sighed and automatically moved his head, granting Hiccup better access for more loving touches.

“How about it, snowflake?” Another kiss. “Shall I help you relax?” A grazing of teeth made Jack shiver.

“F-fuck you’re convincing.”

“A little exercise to compensate for the Valentine chocolate.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Hiccup chuckled. “People that have sex regularly live longer. It’s for your own good.”

“Oh yes, you wouldn’t benefit from this at all. So selfless.” Jack giggled.

“I never said that…” Hiccup gave one more kiss in the nape of Jack’s neck. His hairs tickled. He smelled like fresh shampoo. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked the question with a sly grin.

“God no,” Jack breathed. He pulled his boyfriend close for a kiss; not innocent like that little peck from earlier that night. This was much more eager and passionate. The laptop threatened to fall and Hiccup quickly broke away, catching it before it slid off Jack’s lap. He deftly put it on the desk and took its place, straddling Jack’s legs. He went right back to the nerd’s neck and ears, licking, kissing, and gently nipping at the soft, smooth skin. Jack never felt the sting of teeth biting nor lips sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He hated marks, and Hiccup respected that. These soft, loving caresses were just the thing to reduce Jack to a meek little lamb.

“You’ll be more zen than a fucking Tibetan monk when I’m done with you,” Hiccup promised in between kisses. Jack giggled and mumbled something about weird expressions.

“What do you want to do?” Hiccup asked in a seductive whisper. “Blowjobs? A massage? Fuck me? Get plowed into the mattress till you scream for mercy? You’re the king, snowflake.”

Gently, Jack moved forward. As they kissed, he lovingly ran his hands up Hiccup’s sides, onto his back, and down again, over the dragon he could not feel but knew was there, imprinted on freckled skin. His hands ended on Hiccup’s cotton-clad ass. He squeezed and the punk chuckled, grinding his hardon against Jack. It was unusual Jack got so frisky on his own, but Hiccup seemed to enjoy it greatly.

An idea sparkled in bright blue eyes: “Do you uh…”

“Yes?”

“I mean shall I…”

“Come on, say it Frosty.”

“Can I fuck you?”

Hiccup looked surprised, but more than happy with the idea. Jack was usually the one to bottom - that’s just what he liked best - but the nerd knew how much this ‘bad-ass punk’ loved to get fucked. And right now, the image of his big, tough boyfriend moaning and cursing and maybe even _whimpering_ was the hottest thing ever.

“Really?”

“I uhm… want to fuck you into the m-matress and uhm… shit I’m so bad at dirty talk.” Jack hid his face in his hands, mortified. Hiccup laughed and pulled them to reveal a cute, dark blush. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed the tip of Jack’s nose.

“God you’re so adorable. I’ll get the lube.”

 

***

 

Soon, Hiccup was on the floor, an open tube of lube lying besides him, and any form of pants discarded. The brunet had told Jack to lie down and not worry about a thing while he prepared himself.

It was easy advice to follow.

Jack lay on his back, looking on appreciatively as his boyfriend sucked his dick. Expertly, Hiccup held back Jack’s foreskin with one hand while his head bobbed up and down in a varying pace. Mostly he stayed at the tip with shallow movements and lots of tongue, just the way Jack liked it, but from time to time he went down as far as he could, burying his nose in Jack’s short, brown pubes. Whatever he did, Jack moaned and gasped.

Jack started to complain when the warm wetness of Hiccup’s mouth disappeared, but all objections were cut short when the punk climbed on top of him. Hiccup gave Jack a few tugs with his slick, lubed hand before he wiped it off on a towel.

The white-haired man was straddled once again. He pulled Hiccup in for a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed in their haste, and both winced. Then they giggled, and Hiccup nuzzled Jack’s neck, whispering a soft “I love you.” Jack replied likewise and kissed his boyfriend wherever he could, slightly more careful this time.

Neither had much patience left, however. Hiccup straightened himself and grabbed Jack’s hard member.

Slowly, Jack’s dick was enveloped by a tight warmth. Jack sighed and his eyes fluttered closed as Hiccup pushed down further and further. When his ass touched Jack’s pelvis, the punk gyrated his hips, groaning _loudly_. It was a good thing they were home alone.

“Ooooh fuck, _Hiccup_ ,” Jack moaned.

“You like it?” Hiccup asked breathlessly. Jack couldn’t answer. He squeezed the soft, freckled cheeks in his hands and pushed up a bit. Hiccup gasped.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… just lemme go slow for a bit.”

Jack nodded and tugged at Hiccup’s neck instead, pulling him closer for a kiss or two. He played with the lip-piercing with his tongue, and brushed a thumb over the bar through Hiccup’s nipple, enticing deep groans from the punk. That nipple piercing in particular seemed sensitive, so Jack made sure to keep on that.

Hiccup started slow at first, shallow movements gradually increasing in depth until he was moving up and down Jack’ entire length. Then he picked up the pace, sometimes slamming down harder, and sometimes staying low, grinding back and forth instead.

 

 

Jack was going mad with pleasure. He prayed that the neighbours didn’t hear him. Or not too much at least.

“Come on, Jack,” Hiccup gasped. “Let the world hear you.”

With some more encouragement, Jack started letting go more. He gasped and yelped and cursed. He grabbed onto Hiccup’s butt and thigh and started thrusting upwards, meeting his boyfriend’s movements with force.

Loud slapping sounds filled the room to accompany their vocal noises of pleasure. Jack slapped Hiccup’s ass, getting a surprised ‘Ah!’.With every other thrust, a drop of precum leaked from Hiccup’s dick.

Soon, Hiccup slowed down and it was only Jack that was drilling upwards. It felt great beyond words, but he couldn’t keep it up for very long.

Jack wanted this to last as long as possible though, preferably with Hiccup coming first. He stopped thrusting and instead attacked the nipple-piercing with his mouth. He suckled and licked and flicked, much to Hiccup’s delight. With his fingertips, he teased the leaking member hovering above his stomach. A line of precum was flowing down, pooling under his navel.

“You want to go on the bottom?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

They switched to missionary position. Jack lifted Hiccup’s legs and put them on his shoulders. He lined up and swiftly thrust inside. Hiccup yelped and Jack grinned, repeating the process a few more times just for good measure. The sounds Hiccup was producing were like a precious lost symphony to Jack’s ears. His curses and gasps and ‘oh gods’ produced a wonderful melody he couldn’t get enough of.

He fucked Hiccup’s ass hard and fast. Beads of sweat dripped down from his face but neither cared. His legs were on fire, but his dick felt _so goddamn good_.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jack gasped. “Just taking a breather.”

“We can switch again if you- aaaaaaaAAHmmmn.” Jack was grinding his pelvis against the soft freckled cheeks, rubbing on all the rights spots deep inside. “Oh fuck, Jack! Shit, you’re so good!”

Jack figured Hiccup was almost there. Just. A. Bit. More.

He picked up the pace again, mercilessly drilling his boyfriend into the mattress.

“AH AAH fuck me hard!” Hiccup twisted the little bar in his nipple and his other hand moved to his dick. He pumped twice and cum splattered all over his stomach and chest.

“OOOOOOH FUUUUUUUUUCK!!”

Some even landed on his chin. Jack made a note to lick that off later. For now, he kept the pace going, all the way through Hiccup’s orgasm. And there was the sound he’d been waiting for all evening: breathless whimpers and, gods be praised, even a whine.

Hiccup didn’t get a chance to recover just yet. Jack was sweating and tired, but god it was too good and he was almost there. He couldn’t stop now.

The usually thoughtful nerd thrust with abandon, moving a few more times as hard and deep as he could. With an obscene groan, he reached his climax deep inside Hiccup. He pushed all the way in and rode out his orgasm with a _keening_ Hiccup underneath him.

Exhausted, he collapsed next to his boyfriend on the narrow bed.

Suddenly, there was silence again, save for the heavy breathing of two sweaty, tired individuals.

“Holy shit,” Jack gasped. “That was amazing.”

“Fucking hell, Jack. Did you make a contract with a succubus? You’re way too good at this, it should be illegal.”

The blue-eyed man propped himself up and kissed his boyfriend deeply. When he broke away, he licked the sperm of Hiccup’s chin.

“No, I extract magical powers from your cum.”

“You should blow me twice a day then.”

“Impossible. I’d become too powerful for the universe to handle.”

They laughed and cuddled close; Hiccup was dirtiest, so he was the small spoon. They’d have to shower soon, of course, but for now they could bathe in the glory that was after-sex glow.

It lasted precisely 23 seconds.Then Jack’s stomach rumbled louder than either boy had moaned during sex.

“Jezus Christ on a unicycle. Did you even eat today?”

Jack pondered for a moment, and then arrived at an embarrassing conclusion. “Ehm… I had breakfast?”

“That’s it. Shower and _Domino_ _’s_ , right now.”

 


End file.
